


Big Book of FNAF One-Shots

by Staalone



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fonnie Fronnie Frexy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staalone/pseuds/Staalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically all of my fanfics with under 3 chapters, enjoy!</p>
<p>-- Originals at staalone.deviantart.com --</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Hey there buddy! my name is Freddy Fazbear, and this is my restaurant! I'm actually an animatronic, and i love to play with the kids! Me and my crew, Bonnie the bunny, Foxy the pirate fox and Chica the chicken are best friends. well, done with the boring introduction, its time for you to meet the others!

 

Hy There! My name is Bonnie, and i love to play with my guitar. i am really good at it, in the fazbear gang, i am the guitarist at the band, and i really like children.

Arrr! My 'ame is Foxy, but ya can call me cap'n! i am always lookin' for adventure (and booties). My hole  
here is to be the secondary attraction, i'm really friendly with kids, and always try to make 'em 'appy!

Hey fella's, my name is Chica, besides from being part of the band, i am a really good cook, and i love to make pizza. All the others say my pizza rocks! But one thing i don't like is to be called a duck.

Hello. I am Golden Freddy, Besides from the rest of the animatronics, i prefer to stay alone, which is wy they don't talk much to me.


	2. Be My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Valentines day, and Bonnie has everything set up for him and Foxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the original at staalone.deviantart.com , Enjoy!

It was valentines day, a normal day for the crew after the restaurant closed, they were free to roam, and Bonnie has everything settle up. His plans were to have a date with foxy. A day before he asked the manager for candles, flowers and wine, then, he only needed to ask Chica to prepare some pasta, which she did, and then, he was going to get foxy. Chica helped Bonnie to get dressed, not much, just a bow tie.  
Bonnie approached the cove and asked for foxy.  
"Hey, Foxy, are you there?"  
The fox exited the cove, taking a good look at Bonnie.  
"Hey Bon, you're looking specially fine today.  
"Thanks, foxy, it means a lot to me."  
"So, what is it?"  
"I want to show you something, can I?"  
"Sure!"  
"Great!follow me then."  
They went to the Parts/Service room. which has been specially arranged for the day. Foxy saw the table, he got confused, but soon he realized.  
"Bon... What's this?"  
The Rabbit crouched, and showed foxy a bouquet of flowers.  
"Foxy, will you be my valentine?"  
"Bon..., Yes, yes I will!"  
Foxy hugged Bonnie;  
"I love you, foxy."  
"I love you too, Bonnie.  
They kissed, and ate the dinner, after that, they went to pirate cove and let's just say they had lots of "fun" all night long.


	3. Uranus

Foxy approached Bonnie, and ass grabbed him. Bonnie blushed, and foxy whispered in his ear:  
"Hy there, sugarplum"  
"Foxy, what the-"  
"Shhh." said him, closing Bonnie's mouth "Just follow me, lass."  
Bonnie followed foxy to the pirate cove and entered, followed by foxy, who closed the curtains.  
"What is it foxy?"  
Before the bunny could have his answer, foxy jumped at him, making he fall, Foxy on his top. Foxy kissed him on the lips, slowly lowering his hands towards Bonnie's lower parts. Once again, whispering in Bonnie's ears.  
"There will be only 7 planets left when I destroy Uranus."  
"Ugh."

And then, our two heroes had a happy end, full of adult things.


	4. YAY!

This was going on for almost three hours now. Both Freddy and Foxy were tired, but none of them has finished yet.

"Foxy, you're too rough!"  
"Shut it, Freddy! i "heavy breathing" know how to do it!"  
"But I can do it myself!"  
"It's a matter of honor now!"  
"Hmm, y-you gonna break me!"  
POP! The pot slid free from Freddy's hand.  
"There you go! don't ever do that again lass!"  
"Thanks, Foxy!"

Dirty minded folk.


	5. The Best Day of My Life

Freddy walked towards the office, but for his surprise, the guard wasn't there. The only one there was foxy.

"Hey, foxy, where is the guard?"

"Hie Freddy, apparently he didn't come today. "

"So, we're all alone?"

"totally."

"Alright, bye foxy!"

Foxy stood there, watching Freddy leave when he was distracted by a faint static sound, which meant mangle was close.

"h-hy b-brother"

"ugh, hy mangle."

"So, how was it?"

"how was what?"

"Your date with Freddy."

"D-Date? I-I wasn't on a date!"

"Of course, you weren't."

"No, I wasn't, I don't even like Freddy!"

"Knock it off brother, you're fooling nobody except Freddy himself!

"I, I, ok, I do like Freddy, but I don't think ever-"

"yes, everybody knows, except for Freddy."

Sigh

"What should I do, sister?"

"tell him"

Meanwhile, Freddy was facing the parts/service room, and entered.

"Bonnie, are you there?"

"I'm here."   
said the rabbit, emerging from the darkness.

"Already back?"

"No, the guard wasn't there, there only was foxy"

said him, slightly blushing.

"I see. you really like him, don't you?"

"Yes, but you're the only one I told."

"Why won't you tell him?"

"Are you crazy? he would hate me forever!"

"No, he wouldn't. Freddy, haven't you noticed?"

"noticed what?"

"That he likes you too."

"You think he does?"

"Me, chica, mangle, everyone here knows it"

"How can you people be so certain?"

"it's simple, every time he's with you, you both act... 'strange'."

"Ok... I will talk to him now. Hopefully, he's still there.

Freddy walked to the office one more time, giving mangle short time to flee.

"Foxy, are you there?"

"H-Hy Freddy"

"So, umm, F-foxy?"

"Yes?"

"I- I have to tell you something"

"well, me too"

"Oh, say you first then!"

"Ok... F-Freddy, i-i lo-, i-lo, i love you!"

"Foxy... i..." he got closer to foxy, who closed his eyes, afraid that the bear would beat him.

"Freddy, I, I'm so-"

The fox was Involved in the other large arms, he couldn't believe it, freddy was hugging him.

"Foxy, I love you too." 

said him, before kissing the fox on the lips.

"Freddy, I'm so happy!" 

he said, crying of happiness 

"This is the best day of my life!" He said, giving the bear another kiss. For the rest of the night, they only stood snuggling each other.

The End.


	6. Intense

Foxy flinched,  
as Bonnie went deeper and deeper inside.   
Bonnie moaned,   
the hole was too tight.  
Getting hotter and hotter every second,   
Bonnie reached his limit.  
The hole foxy has dug was too big,  
and the afternoon sun, too intense.


	7. Bear 1/2

Foxy waited in front of the backstage door, Freddy was getting dressed to the party.

"Aye lad, we 'going to get late!"

"Wait a minute Foxy, I'm BEARely dressed"

"Really?!, a pun?"

"Sorry Foxy, I just can't resist. Anyways..." He opened the door "I'm ready."

They went outside the pizzeria.

"Hey, Foxy?"

"Aye?"

"Do you know what happened with PG?"

 

"Please, don't"

"He got springTRAPPED!"

*Sigh* "O'course he was."

They continued walking.

"Hey, Foxy..."

"Don't even start"

"What happened with Bonnie when he started to catch fire?"

"What?"

"He became a BONfire!"

"Fuck."

And so, our two heroes continued their journey...


	8. Bear 2/2

They continued walking, and Freddy, making his puns

"Hey, Foxy..."

"Yes?!"

"Why is Toy Bonnie's nickname BonBon?"

"Why?"

"Because children thinks he's sweet!"

"That was a bad one, lad."

"Ok"

They continued

"Hey Foxy, what did I say to PG?"

"What?"  
"The name Springtrap Suits you!"

"Ok, I Have one!"

"Say it, youngling"

"What did I tell you when we first met?"

"What?"

"I'm HOOKED on you!"

"Oh Foxy, am I that umBEARable?

"No, you're my bearable"

And then, they kissed.

-Das Ende-


	9. Will You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Fonnie Valentine's Day story!

"OK Foxy, take a deep breath, everything's gonna go alright" The Foxy reassured himself. At the moment, he was making his way out of his cove, towards the backstage, where -probably- Bonnie was. "You will ask him out, and hopefully he will accept! I mean, who wouldn't want a chance with you?".  
He was walking slowly, not sure if he should really do what he was about to. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he was outside the room. He took one last deep breath before entering the room. He was right. There, standing with his back facing the pirate was Bonnie, in his full glory and bootyfulness, tuning his guitar while humming a familiar song. Foxy cleared his throat and adjusted his imaginary tie before making his way to the purple rabbit.

"Hey Bonnie?" He asked, trying his best to not startle his boyfriend, who put his guitar down and looked at Foxy, a smile spreading across his face.

"Foxy, hi!" He quickly proceeded to hug the pirate, brushing their snouts together.

"What are ye doing?"

"Ah, just tuning my guitar and getting ready for tomorrow, what about you?"

"Well... Ye know, the same old things, staring at a wall, hearing children laugh and have fun..." 

although he didn't want it to show, the sadness on his face was noticeable, and didn't pass trough Bonnie's eyes.

"Oh Foxy, you will get to perform again, I promise you!" He said, hugging his boyfriend even tighter. "Anyways, why did you ask what I was doing?"

"W-Well..." He blushed, it was now or never. "Bonnie, would you go out with me?" He asked, getting on his knee which made Bonnie giggle.

"But we already are, silly fox!"

"N-No, I mean... Would you like to go on a date with me?" He reached for his pocket and took two tickets, showing them to Bonnie. The rabbit's eyes widened when he read what was in them, two ticket for his favorite band's -Five Nights of Terror- show tomorrow, front row.

"Foxy this- How did you get this?" He was so happy he wanted to kiss his fox and never let go.

"Well, that's a secret..."

"Smartass"

"Anyways, what do ye say?"

"I'd love to" He said, helping his boyfriend get up and kissing him passionately. 'Well, that turned out better than I expected!' Foxy stated, deepening the kiss.

 

The next day, after the pizzeria closed, Foxy escorted his boyfriend to the arena where the show was going to happen. Bonnie was just adorable, he was wearing black jeans and his white hoodie with the band's logo which happened to be a tad too big for the rabbit, making it look like a dress and hide his hands inside the sleeves.  
During the show, Foxy was more concentrated with how happy Bonnie was than the show itself. Seeing his soulmate happy made him happy, he was glad he found Bonnie to help him pass trough his difficult phases.  
After the show, the couple took some time for Bonnie to stop hyperventilating and went straight for the park.

"Oh Foxy, this night was sooooooooo" He leaned on his boyfriend 's shoulder.

"It's not over yet Bon"

"Wha-" He was surprised when Foxy covered his eyes and picked him up bridal style.

"Foxy what are you doing-"

"Shhh, Just relax and enjoy the ride" He nibbled on the rabbit's ears, carrying him to another part of the park. After they arrived at their destination, -not without some struggling- Foxy released Bonnie, taking off his blindfold.

"Foxy what the he-"

"Just look!" He turned the rabbit's head to where he was looking. There before them was the whole city lights. Foxy had taken they to the top of a hill, one of the highest spots of the park. Indeed, it was the best sight Bonnie ever saw in his life. This and being with the love of his life made this moment the best of his life.

"Foxy this is..." But the Bonnie was surprised once more when he saw Foxy holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.

"Bonnie, I love you, will you be my valentine?"

Bonnie's eyes started to water.

"I love you too Foxy, so much, of course I will!"

And they kissed.

 

~Fin


	10. Stay With Me 1/3

Bonnie held Foxy tightly in his arms, trying to comfort him. The wounds were fatal, and the rabbit knew it. Half an hour before, Foxy were cornered by Marionette. He hurt the fox bad. The others barely manage to recover Foxy, but, it was too late.

"I-i'm fine..." 

He took a painful and rough breath

"Right B-Bon, me lad?"

"Yes Foxy... you will get better..." 

He tried to hide his tears, but he couldn't.

"Bon... W-When I get better... we'll sail trough the seas?"

"Yes... I'll take you everywhere you want."

"Good..." 

He said, oil dripping from his chest and head 

"Bon... Did I ever tell ye?"

"What?"

"I-i love you."

He said, life seeping through his eyes.

"Foxy, I... I love you too, I always did." 

He said, opening his eyes 

"F-Foxy?... Please... don't."

"Bonnie..." 

Freddy said. 

"He's gone..."

"No! He's not! " 

The rabbit yelled, embracing his now dead friend. 

"He wouldn't abandon me..."

"Bonnie..." 

Freddy said, putting his hand on Bonnie's shoulder. 

"Do you want some time alone?"

"Please..."

When Freddy left, Bonnie stared at Foxy's dead body, and gently rested his head on his chest, it was still warm. He remembered the good times they had together, all gone now. He stood like that for three minutes, which looked like an eternity for him.

"Goodbye, my pirate fox."

He caressed Foxy and left the cove, where Freddy and Chica were waiting.

"So... what now?"

Chica asked.

"I think Bonnie needs his time."

Answered Freddy.

"Thanks, but it will be hard to recover."

"Just get better, ok? Come, Chica, leave Bonnie alone."

Bonnie went to the backstage room and sat there for three days when he was startled by knocking on the door.

"Bonnie..." 

It was Golden Freddy.

"Oh... Hi, Goldy." 

Bonnie was GF's best friend, and the bear was worried about Bonnie.

"How are you?"

"Sad... I feel like crap."

"Listen... I must tell you something."

"What is it?"

"There is... There is a way to bring Foxy back."

"What? How!?"

"As you know, I have a strong connection with the spiritual world, and Foxy is there now."

"And?"

"I could be able to 'talk with his soul', convince him to get back."

"Can you?"

"Most likely, yes, but I must know: what would you do to get him back?"

"Anything. I can't live without him."

"OK. tomorrow, meet me on the stage."

The next day, Bonnie went to the show stage, and for his surprise, GF wasn't there.

"Hello Bonnie"

The voice came from behind Bonnie and made him jump a little.

"Hi, Goldy."

"Are you ready?"

"I am."


End file.
